Dijon (MajinGogito)
Dijon (Pronounced DEE-JAN) is a Namekian Warrior and one of the two tritagonists in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He makes his edbut in the Planet Namek Saga in the episode, "Landing on Namek!" He becomes part of Tharos' Elite alongside Tharos, Daikon, and Kanta. Dijon will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC . Overview Appearance Dijon looks similar to all Namekians, only he is a few inches shorter than Nail. He is taller and more slender than most Namekians on Planet Namek. He has scars and bruises on his body that are possibly fro the many battles that he had been it. He is a lighter green color than Piccolo and is about Dende's color. Dijon actually has two primary outfits that he wears throughout the story. His first outfit, which he mostly wears from his debut to the Planet Earth Saga is a white scarf around his neck which looks quite similar to Nail's scarf, a grey-black belt, and silver-white pants (also similar to Nail). He wraps his hands in a white colored Hand Wrap and keeps it like that even when fighting. He has brown shoes like most Namekians also wear. His second appearance, which he gains while on Earth, is very similar to his first appearance. he removes the white scarf and instead, begins to wear a gi similar to Piccolo's, but instead, white-silverish in color. He still wears the hand wraps occasionally. Personality Dijon's personality is similar to Nail's in a way. He has a heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of his family and the people of Namek, since he is one of the strongest Namekians on Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian family. He has great knowledge and is possibly one of the strongest Namekians of his time, and he is also able to become a Super Namek (and also later forms after leaving Namek). History Dijon makes his debut when he sees the spaceship of Tharos, Daikon, and Kanta land on Namek. He greets the Saiyans and ask what they want. He thinks that the three are evil and begins to attempt to fight Tharos. DIjon starts to fight Tharos. After toying with the Namekian for a while, Tharos transforms into a Super Saiyan. Instead of being stunned, Dijon smiles as he begins to power-up. After a while, Dijon reveals his new form, which is a Super Namekian. He continues to fight Tharos and explains that the Super Saiyan transformation isn't the strongest form of the Super Saiyan. As the fight wages on, he explains how some Saiyans managed to transcend the Super Saiyan. After a few more minutes, Dijon gives up and tells Tharos to attempt to stay calm in his Super Saiyan form before leading the group into a city. As the group buys items they need for their ship, Dijon sees a figure. He follows the figure and it reveals itself as Sub Zero, the oldest brother of Brizzard. The Arcosian manages to convince Dijon that Tharos and his friends are heartless monsters and that they only want to kill all the Namekians like they did to their own race and his brother. He then smirks as he tells Dijon that he'll give him a fantastic prize of one million Zeni if he brings him Tharos and that he can just leave Kanta and Daikon. Dijon began to think whether the figure was right or not. He meets up with the Saiyans and camps out with them. Dijon makes his move later that night and tries to kidnap Tharos. Kanta stands in his way and attempts to fighthi to save Tharos. She is knocked unconscious amd Dijon brings Tharos to Sub Zero with the help of his telekinesis. After leaving he begins to eavesdrop on Sub Zero's conversation with Tharos. He hears that he was used and that when he said that he would give Dijon the Zeni the next day that the Tyrant lied. Dijon becomes angry as he gets Daikon and Kanta and explains why he did what he did. He is forgiven and the three go to rescue Tharos. The four fight off Sub Zero's forces and kills the Arcosian. Dijon begins to join the Saiyans on their journey and says that they should go to Planet Arcose, since it is Brizzard's homeplanet. Dijon has a minor role like Kanta in the later Sagas. He does however, train and get stronger through the series. He stays on par with Android Infinity until he begains to be drained of his energy. He also trains in the Training Saga and reaches a new level of the Super Namekian form, Super Namek 2. He fights alongside Kanta against the army while Daikon and Tharos handle Buunior and Brizzard in the final saga. After five years, Dijon becomes the new Guardian of Earth and has trained to become an Ultmate Namekian. He is also seen training two young Namekians, who are possibly his offspring. Transformations Super Namekian This is Dijon's first ascension. In this form, Dijon's skin becomes a little darker shade of green and his shirt disappears. He becomes quite bulkier and taller. He develops strong techniques and becomes quicker and faster than his base form. He had this form before his debut. His power increases 45x his base maximum. First shown when he transformed to attempt to beon par with Super Saiyan Tharos. Mega Namekian Also called Super Namekian 2. Dijon becomes even stronger in this for. He becomes cloaked in an electrical aura and his skin becomes a bit darker. His attenaes stick up and he becomesquite powerful and aggresive. His attacks become more devastating and his power is increased 75x his maximum in his base. Shown briefly when Dijon was facing Brizzard's army and also when Dijon was training on Kami's Lookout. Ultimate Namekian Also called Super Namekian 3. This is Dijon's strongest form, which he gained by training at his hardest in his Mega Namek form while on Kami's Lookout. He gains tremendous power and his skin becomes way darker. He gains a more electrifying aura and he becomes merciless and powerful. If he masters it, he will become less merciless and aggresive. His power increases 110x his max. This is Dijon's most powerful transformation. Great Namek This is Dijon's form when he grows to a massive size. It is used when he needs to face a huge opponent or needs brute strength. This transformation increases his power 20x his maximum base power. He used it when fighting Sub Zero and later Android Infinity. He rarely uses it thanks to its huge decrease in speed. First used when facing Tharos on Namek. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Regeneration *Ki Sense *Wild Sense *Telekinesis *Ki Supression *Kiakosen *False Courage Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Blast Barrage *Special Beam Cannon *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Shield *Hellzone Grenade *Ki Rush Wave *Protect my Family! *You'll Pay for That! Kill List TBA Battles Planet Namek Saga *Dijon (Base, Super Namek) VS Tharos (Base, Super Saiyan) *Dijon VS Kanta *Dijon (Super Namek) VS Sub Zero (1st form) Trivia *Although Dijon is genderless like all Namekians, people still refer to him as "he", "him" or, "his". *Dijon says that he is a descendant of Nail and that he was trained by Piccolo, which means that Piccolo was possibly on Namek. *He will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *He is the one of the strongest of Namekians on the Planet at the moment in this story *He knows of the Legends of the Super Saiyan Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Genderless Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Healers Category:Aliens Category:Super Namekian Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Hero Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly